Band wise
by Randomwitch13
Summary: The window of the first day of school coming ever closer Harry meets three girls who love rock and roll.They might just shake things up.RR
1. Default Chapter

Band Wise  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just Eve, Hillary (Hils), or Bre. I also don't own any of the songs.  
  
The day started out quiet in Privet Drive. Harry had been up since seven that morning, washing the Dursley's car, mowing the lawn, and any other little chores that the wanted him to do. He had been sweating since the weather was so hot and the hum of the central air was so tempting in the Dursly's house. Around noon he saw a car drive up to Number 5 Privet. Two girls (Harry guessed around his age) got out of the car and headed to the trunk. They popped it and started to unload interments.  
  
One of the girls shouted to the other, "Can you toss me the keys, I need to get my stuff out of the back seat." The girl had really dark skin and black hair that was in randomly braided. She was wearing loose cargo pants, a green shirt that said "Got Issues". She was also wearing black boots.  
  
Sure the other girl said tossing the keys from her pocket while unloading what looked like a base guitar out of the trunk. The girl named Hils had brown shoulder length hair. She was wearing capri's that had draw strings at the bottom of each leg. She had on sneakers and a shirt that said "Harley's Rock" in white letters. After unloading their instruments they locked the car and walked to the garage door. Harry realized that he had been staring at them the whole time so he pretended that he was checking the car if he missed any spots. The girls were setting up their instruments. Suddenly Harry notices that there was a black guitar and extra microphone. While Harry was trying to figure that out a girl walked out from a door in the side of the garage.  
  
She came out with a soda in her hand. Her hair was dirty blonde with black streaks in her hair. She had a blue shirt on that said "Problem" in black letters. She had baggy jeans on with black sandals. She took a sip of her soda, grabbed her guitar and started to tune it while talking to her friends. As stupid timing would allow Dudley came out of the house with a smug look on his face, trying to look like he was all that, but looked more like a constipated gorilla.  
  
"Potter Dad wants to know if you're done with the car yet he said smugly towards him. "Why yes the car is clean you dolt," Harry spat at him. Harry had just finished his sentence when the girls across the street started to play. The girl with the guitar stood in front of the microphone and started singing, "I wish you well, Couldn't you tell after all these years, I wish you love, And a life in the world you're dreaming of, I wish you well, I wish you love, I wish myself all of the above"  
  
Harry and Dudley turned to them. Dudley saw the look in Harry's eyes that he was awestruck. Dudley thought the same thing but was going to act on it by swooning the lead singer. He started walking over to were the band was playing. Harry noticed this and also started walking over because he wanted to see the spectacle that was going to happen. "Hello hot stuff, want some of the big D-man?" he said while pinching the lead singers butt. She stopped in mid strum and punched him right in the kisser while shouting, "PERVERT". Harry couldn't hold in his laughter and started laughing like mad. Dudley started toward Harry with his nose still bleeding and tried to punch Harry in the face, but he easily dogged it and tripped him in the process. Afterward he started to run home and Harry knew he would make an excuse because he would never tell Uncle Vernon that he got punched by a girl so hard. He heard the girls laughing at him.  
  
"Sorry" Harry said, "please excuse my cousin he is a..." Harry was intruded by the bass player, "Annoying, perverted, asshole." Harry laughed and agreed. "So did you just move here?" Harry asked. "Yea, we just moved here from the U.S."the drummer said. "Sorry, I totally forgot I am Eve" the guitarist said, "the drummer is Bre, and the bass is Hillary but everyone calls her Hils for short." "I am Potter, Harry Potter." Harry said. "Yes, 007." Eve teased. "Were also going to Hogwarts." "What!?" Harry said in disbelief. 


	2. And some more shaking up

Chapter 2: When do we get there 

A/N: THEN SUMMER HAS GONE BY!! Just so you know

Hillary, Harry, Bre, and Eve became fast friends over the summer. The girls showed Harry the ropes of rock, punk clothes, beating the crap out of the Dudley and having dirt on him so he wouldn't dare tell. Lets just say that the summer was a lot better than usual.

They arrive a Kings Cross Station on Sept.1st. Bre was wearing a green tee that said "My parents don't hung me", with tight black Capri's, her hair was down with blue random streaks in her hair while it was hanging down. She had a gold bottom lip ring and a few in her left ear only. Hill was wearing a black shirt that said "Got a problem with me: Tough Shit" in white lettering, while wearing green army pants. Her hair was cut short brown with red highlights. She had a few pericings in her ear and one on her eyebrow. She was wearing army boots with silver flames on the back. Eve had a red shirt with torn sleeves that said in black letters "Spawn of Satan". She wore baggy blue jeans with a few chains. Her only visible tattoo was the won on her left upper arm that said "freedom" in Chinese lettering. She had several pericings in her ears. She also had a belly button ring that had a peace symbol. Harry was wearing the same baggy clothes since they had to match his height that was a 6'1. He had secretly gotten over the summer. One on his wrist that was a "G" and a few random ones around his body. They walked up to the Kings Cross chatting on if Dumbledore would allow the interments that the shrunk into there baggage. When they got near the barrier Harry spotted Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, almost as tall as me," Ron stated while he being built, 6'3, and still had his flaming red hair, he had a right to do that.

Hermione giving Harry a big hug, "I have missed you so much, how was your summer? And don't worry you will always taller than me" Hermione said being 5'3, hair now wavy, filled out in places(not going into anymore detail ppl), and over the summer got a strong since of her femine side to burst through and be wearing a simple skirt and a white shirt.

"It was good, oh and these are my friends Eve, Bre, and Hillary. We met over the summer and hit it off I guess" Harry said.

"Nice to meet you", "Hey" and "Sups" were thrown.

"We better get going we will miss the train," Hermione stated. So they all ran through the barrier to the train. The found an empty compartment to all sit in. They all started talking about things they liked and disliked, Harry and Ron were informing them about the Quittch teams and Hogsmeade trips while Hermione was telling them about teachers, the work load and other random thing to expect, Yet one thing that they forgot to mention was "The Prince of Slytherin" Draco Malfoy. They were talking about housing and Eve trying to explain to Ron what a CD was he popped up right at the door.

"Well Potty got more people to join your little fan club you know I have been dying for a membership." Draco sneered. His hair wasn't gelled back yet hung around his face. He had a muscle shirt on that showed of his pecks (that word is soo funny) and standing around 6'2 made Draco a little cutie.

"You have a club, I wanna join!" Bre shouted randomly. Hill gave her a questioning look.

"Go fudge a wand Draco I don't wanna deal with your shit because the day is going so well." Harry commented.

"Get over yourself Potter, you fame could choke a horse," Draco said coldly.

"Could say the same about you ego, the boy known as Draco," Eve said in a very pissed off way. Draco walked up to her and looked at her coldly.

"Were going to become very good friends this year little witch, so watch you step." Draco threatened.

"I will take you seriously if you take a breath mint because your breath smells like my dogs," Eve said while covering her noise. Draco backed away and said softly, "I will make you pay you little witch, mark my words."

And with that they pulled into Hogsmeade Station.


End file.
